


He's Back

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [42]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: With season 4 now here Rick has more adventures in store for everyone, including you. Who would have figured death crystals would be so damn important?[Rick x You]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

"Death crystal?"

You asked looking at Rick. The man had called her up wanting you to join him and Morty both on an adventure. You had been in the middle of watching your cousins.

"Rick I really can't, I have -- "

Suddenly a portal developed in the middle of the livingroom where the toddlers were watching Paw Patrol. Seeing Rick walk through had you knowing that he wanted you to come with.

"I need your help!"

His voice raised causing the toddlers to look over at him. You crossed your arms over your chest and frowned.

"Rick, I'm watching them! I can't just go out and -- "

"Fine, fine, fine -- here!"

Rick pulled forth a Mr. Meeseeks box and pressed the button.

"Mr. Meeseeks watch the children, baby sit than till we return, keep them alive and safe and all that other babysitting bullshit."

"Yes sir!"

"There! Y-You happy?! Let's go!"

Rick yelled grabbing your arm and tugging her into the portal before you could even fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't just take me whenever you want! That's not how this works!"

You shouted in Rick's ear annoyed that he just up and grabbed you for this mission. He wasn't paying a lick of attention to you however as he was somewhat in the middle of a gun fight to the death with some death crystal poachers.

Morty was having his usual mental break down while Rick was involved in this conversation with you.

"L-Like you didn't w-wanna come!"

"But I didn't!! That's the point!"

You screeched motioning your arms around as Rick ducked a deathly blow before killing the alien with a head shot. He had the crystal taped to his forehead and looked at you for a moment.

He seemed to contemplate something.

Opening your mouth to ask him what was the matter Rick removed the crystal and grunted.

"Alright kids, let's go."

He said so simply. You felt your blood boil as you and Morty started walking back to the ship.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

You suddenly asked as Morty started walking around weird and muttering things with his hand in his pocket. Arching a brow you watched as your cousin made his way toward you in a hurry.

You quickly picked up the pace toward the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

You had watched as his body flew from the ship in the replay in the back of your mind. Rick died right before your very eyes. Morty had caused it because of his stupid death crystal and then refused to bring back Rick.

Now you were left alone in your home.

On the news Morty had attacked the army and had ran away with the crystal still having control over his mind.

That was when you turned off the tv.

You felt empty and alone without Rick. Sure the two of you fought and sure you had your differences, but you care about the crazy old man.

He wasn't perfect but neither were you.

You started to wonder if you'd ever get him back when suddenly your standing in front of your livingroom window turned into you falling through a portal in the floor and landing in the arms of the man you missed.

"What the hell, [Name]!? I leave you alone for a-a couple of hours with M-Morty and he's running ramped!? What the hell were you think -- "

"Rick you're alive!"

You cried wrapping your arms around his neck and stopped his ranting. Hesitantly he placed his hands around your back and held you to him.

"I was so worried you were gone for good!"

"Y-Yeah well, being reborn into a world f-full of Nazi's will make anyone q-qurstion their existence."

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

He said patting her back a bit before trying to escape her hold before they were caught hugging one another in the garage for too long.


End file.
